Karakuri Dôji
' ' are robots created by Roger Dunstan in his quest to answer the question of whether good or evil is stronger, except for Milieu, who is his personal dôji. So far, a total of 16 dôji have been shown, though Dunstan has supposedly created 100. Name The term karakuri dôji literally means "mechanical boy" in Japanese. The mechanical boys themselves are often referred to as "dôji". Traits Appearance While Dôji are very diversified in their appearances, all of them seem to share certain traits. One trait would be the mechanical gauntlets that all dôji wear, which typically extend to their elbows and wear transparant extensions on their faces which are called "visors". Their clothes are usually of the highest quality, and typically consist of a hakama, a sash, and a piece of cloth from their sash that bears a symbol iconic to that Dôji. Also they have shown to have flawless porcelain skin and stoical expressions; another trait that makes them make look like dolls at first glance. They have the inside structure of a robot, but look very human-like on the outside and have unique eyes and pupils. When they are not moving, many characters have mistaken them for dolls at first glance, but when moving, they are mistaken for children, since majority of the dôji are short and young-looking. While most are short and slim, some can be larger in height and have a more built figure, such as Goge and Orgullo. They can also look like regular humans by making their visors and gauntlets unseeable and by wearing human clothing. Abilities As robots, Dôji are far stronger and more durable than normal humans, and are capable of flight. They are also generally equipped with enchanced perception such as sight; often a Dōji can hone in of their target close within their proximity through a point of view featuring hexagons. They can also look into the memories of people as demonstrated by Ultimo in the first chapter, usually to determine if that person is worthy to become the Dôji's master. A Dôji's power mostly comes from their master's love, and can heal faster if given some, such as when a dirty Ultimo hugged his master, Yamato Agari, he suddenly became clean and shiny. * Karakuri Henge - Dôji typically use their gauntlets in combat. The Dōji are capable of transforming them into weaponry, which are animal-themed and are named as such. * Noh Power - Each Dôji also wields a unique power that they are capable of using, which can only be obtained after the Dōji do The Pledge with their master. ICON Dôji are only able to reach their full power when they perform a pledge with a master. This is reflected as a dôji's most powerful Karakuri Henge, in which dôji physically join with their masters, and become extremely large robots called Icons (which means statue, symbol, and image), though some dôji have demonstrated this ability without masters, but are arguably less powerful. Icons take many forms depending on the dôji's Noh Power and the master's characteristics. Icons require immense amounts of energy, which allude to Icon's large size. The Icon is controlled by the master's movements, meaning the Dôji cannot object to their masters commands even if they want to in these forms. Their Icon forms are titled "God" with their name (e.g. God Sophia) for good dôji and "Demon" after their animal theme for the bad dôji (e.g. Demon Spider). When the master tranforms into their Icon, all their clothes are sheded and connected to the Icon by tentacles that goes into their bodies, but if taken off before the master goes into Icon mode, the clothes will be unharm. Weaknesses The Dôji system requires only one of each model exist to for all space-times, meaning if Dôji travel to the past or future they cannot leave the time dimension as the dôji of that timeline already exist. Also, the amount of strength the Dōji has depends on the bond between the Dōji and his master. If there is any mistrust, doubt, or faltering from the master because of his or her dôji, the dôji will have a limited source of power. The only way a Dôji can truly "die" is if their spirit sphere is crushed - as it is their source of power and their bond with their masters. Also, if their masters die or are seriously injured they will become powerless until they find a new one, and if the the Dôji spends too much power, they will have to rest until they get their full power back. Personality As sentient beings, each and every Dôji has their own unique personality, much like humans. However, a dôji's personality often reflects their alignment and the trait they represent (i.e. Avaro represents greed, and shows signs of being a greedy individual). It is also implied that the Dôji learn about human emotions and form personalities from their respective masters. Masters As a limited put on Dôji by Roger Dunstan, they must have masters to learn about good and evil and use their full power. When a Dôji chooses a master, that person must possess a certain trait related to their virtues or sins to make them suitable, so they can learn what is good or evil and have an understanding on their virutes or sins. A Dôji must always obey the masters' orders and protect them, but the exect nature between the two depend on their relationship, which can be either strained or close. According to Tomomitsu Iruma, the Dôji's service to their masters only last a short time since the reason they were created was to see which is stronger, good or evil. Triva *Sometimes, the Dôji refer to each other and Dunstan by a family title. Jealous once called Ultimo "brother" and in the USA edition, the dôji have called Dunstan their "father". See Also *The Good Dôji Club *The Evil Dôji Branch *Milieu *The Pledge Ritual Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji